Barbara von Heidenberg
Barbara von Heidenberg, geborene Sachtleben (alias Sylvia Saalfeld, gesch. Wielander, geb. Schröder; alias Consuela Morales-Diaz), war eine boshafte Intrigantin und Mehrfachmörderin sowie die First Lady des Kleinstaates San Cortez. Sie war die Mutter von Ben Sponheim und die Stiefmutter von Miriam Saalfeld sowie die Halbschwester von Patrizia Dietrich. Sie war bereits mit Wolfgang von Heidenberg, Paul Wielander, Götz Zastrow und Werner Saalfeld vermählt, mit letzterem sogar zweimal. Zuletzt war sie als Diplomatengattin Consuela Morales-Diaz mit dem südamerikanischen Präsidenten und früherem Botschafter von San Cortez, Alfredo Morales-Diaz, verheiratet und genoss daher diplomatische Immunität. Nicola Tiggeler spielte Barbara von Heidenberg. Ihren ersten Auftritt hatte sie in Folge 165, ihren letzten in Folge 1902. Nach ihrem Ausstieg war sie noch in einigen Telefongesprächen zu hören, das letzte Mal in Folge 2046. Auftritte In persona * Folge 165 (09.06.2006) bis Folge 476 (15.10.2007) * Folge 721 (03.11.2008) bis Folge 883 (15.07.2009) * Folge 1090 (10.06.2010) bis Folge 1384 (28.09.2011) * Folge 1848 (04.10.2013) bis Folge 1902 (20.12.2013) Telefongespräche * Folge 1903 (06.01.2014) * Folge 1923 (05.02.2014) * Folge 1995 (02.06.2014) * Folge 2036 (30.07.2014) bis Folge 2039 (04.08.2014) * Folge 2043 (08.08.2014) bis Folge 2046 (13.08.2014) Beziehungen thumb|220x220px|Barbara hatte auch gute Seiten Verwandte *Ben Sponheim, Sohn *verstorbenes Kind (mit Markus Zastrow) *Miriam Saalfeld †, Stieftochter *Lukas Zastrow, Stiefsohn *Markus Zastrow, Stiefsohn *Lena Zastrow, Stieftochter *Patrizia Dietrich †, Halbschwester *Benjamin Sachtleben †, Großvater *Mila Stahl, Nichte *Mara Dietrich †, Nichte *Valentina Saalfeld, Stief-Enkelin Liebschaften *Herbert Sponheim, Ex-Freund *Wolfgang von Heidenberg †, Ehemann (Witwe) *Robert Saalfeld, One-Night-Stand *Werner Saalfeld, Ex-Mann *Yordan Zerwenkow, One-Night-Stand *Lars Hoffmann †, Ex-Affäre *Paul Wielander †, Ex-Mann *Alain Briand †, Ex-Affäre *Götz Zastrow †, Ehemann (Witwe) *Markus Zastrow, One-Night-Stand *Steffen Oestreich †, One-Night-Stand *Alfredo Morales-Diaz, Witwer Bekannte *Thomas Rottinger *Alexander Saalfeld *Jan Borowski *Helen Marinelli *Axel Brunner *Oskar Schwarzenbeck *Claudius Kohler *Andy Zacher † *Katja Kräwe *Axel Brunner *Evelyn Konopka *Felicitas Strehle *Rosalie Engel *Curd Heinemann *Katja Heinemann *Linda Lindt *Rosi Zwick *Simon Konopka *Nadja Löwenstein *Doris van Norden *Sabrina Heinemann † *Tina Kessler *Daniel Brückner *Leonora Lopez † *Michael Niederbühl *Stefan Merz *Bertram Kesselring Komplizen *Jan Borowski *Vanessa Salamar *Axel Brunner *Oskar Schwarzenbeck *Claudius Kohler *Andy Zacher † *Götz Zastrow † *Alain Briand † *Steffen Oestreich † *Curd Heinemann *Patrizia Dietrich † *Alfredo Morales-Diaz Freunde *Margarete Reichenbach (Trauzeugin bei der gescheiterten Hochzeit mit Werner) *Rita von Schandorf *Cordula van Dering (in der Zeit, als sie dachte, Sylvia Wielander zu sein) *Natascha Schweitzer (stand ihr nach ihrem Selbstmordversuch bei) *Nils Heinemann (half ihr, als Friedrich ihr ihre Medikamente verweigerte) Feinde *Johann Gruber *Robert Saalfeld *Charlotte Saalfeld *Elisabeth Gruber † *Nora Dammann *Miriam Saalfeld † *Maxim Klinker-Emden *Felix Saalfeld *Samia Bergmeister *Leonie Preisinger *Viktoria Tarrasch *Paul Wielander †, bedrohte sie mit einem Messer + redete ihr eine falsche Identität ein und wollte sie anschließend an die Polizei verraten *Emma Saalfeld *André Konopka *Cosima Saalfeld † *Alain Briand †, wollte sie erpressen *Eva Saalfeld *Lena Zastrow *Götz Zastrow †, wollte all ihre Verbrechen aufdecken und sie somit wieder ins Gefängnis bringen *Markus Zastrow *Steffen Oestreich †, wollte sie der Justiz ausliefern, woraufhin sie ihn ermordete *Friedrich Stahl †, verweigerte ihr ihre Medikamente + stieß ihre Schwester die Treppe runter und erschoss sie später in Notwehr *Werner Saalfeld *Leonard Stahl Kriminalität Morde * Wolfgang von Heidenberg (stieß ihn in den Abgrund eines Berges) * Lars Hoffmann (vergiftete ihn versehentlich mit einer Praline, die eigentlich für Charlotte Saalfeld gedacht war) * Paul Wielander (zwang ihn, mit einem Revolver, vom Teufelsbruch zu springen) * Cosima Saalfeld (stiftete Götz Zastrow an, ihr Herzspray zu stehlen) * Alain Briand (betäubte ihn und ertränkte ihn zusammen mit Götz Zastrow in einem See) * Götz Zastrow (vergiftete ihn mit Blauem Eisenhut, als er all ihre Verbrechen aufdecken wollte) * Steffen Oestreich (verabreichte ihm eine Überdosis Schlafmittel) * Flugzeugpilot (ließ das Flugzeug mithilfe einer Bombe abstürzen, um ihren Tod zu inszenieren) Mordversuche *Miriam Saalfeld † (wollte sie vom Sprießlerberg stoßen) *Charlotte Saalfeld (hat versucht, sie zu vergiften + wollte sie erschießen) *Werner Saalfeld (schlug ihn mit einem Stein nieder + wollte ihn in den Abgrund stürzen + wollte ihn mit einem Messer erstechen + wollte ihn vergiften + wollte ihn von Friedrich für 10 Millionen € umbringen lassen) *Robert Saalfeld (wollte ihn mit einem Stein erschlagen) *Paul Wielander † (versuchte ihn zu vergiften) *André Konopka (hat versucht ihn zu erschießen) *Valentina Saalfeld (hat versucht, sie zu vergiften) *Eva Saalfeld (entführte sie und drohte, sie zu erschießen) *Friedrich Stahl † (wollte ihn von Werner für 10 Millionen € umbringen lassen) Entführungen * Felix Saalfeld (2x) * Emma Saalfeld * Eva Saalfeld Sonstiges * machte Johann Gruber, mit einem Elektroschocker, handlungsunfähig * ergaunerte sich, durch Betrug, 25% der Anteile des Fürstenhofs, von Elisabeth Gruber * verabreichte Maxim Klinker-Emden, im Rahmen einer Intrige mit Vanessa Salamar, K.-o.-Tropfen * stürzte Miriam Saalfeld die Treppe hinunter, nachdem diese sich selbst hypnotisierte * Einbruchdiebstahl bei Alfons und Hildegard Sonnbichler * erpresste Charlotte Saalfeld und Samia Bergmeister mit der Ausländerbehörde * vertrieb Charlotte Saalfeld vom Fürstenhof, indem sie ihr mit einem weiteren Mordversuch drohte * sorgte dafür, dass Leonie Preisinger einen Zusammenbruch erleidet * stahl Jimmy Engelhards Revolver * illegaler Waffenbesitz (besaß keinen Waffenschein für den gestohlenen Revolver) * versuchte mit Medikamenten, Werner Saalfeld unzurechnungsfähig zu machen * fuhr bei ihrer Flucht Annika Bruckner an, sodass sie sich an der Schulter verletzte und beging anschließend Fahrerflucht * wollte die Therapie wegen des Gehirntumors von Markus Zastrow verhindern * sprengte den Fürstenhof mithilfe einer Bombe in die Luft * inszenierte ihren Tod, indem sie ein Flugzeug, mithilfe einer Bombe, abstürzen ließ * schlug Goran Kalkbrenner mit einem Golfschläger nieder * täuschte vor, dass Friedrich Stahl sie umgebracht hat * ließ einen Diamanten im Wert von 10 Millionen € stehlen thumb|220px|Barbara wird abgeführt (kommt später aber wieder frei) Trotz der zahlreichen Anschuldigungen landete Barbara bisher nur einmal vor Gericht, wurde jedoch nicht bestraft (siehe Abschnitt Staffel 5). Identitäten Barbara besaß bereits eine Reihe von Identitäten, welche auch teils rechtens waren: *'Barbara von Heidenberg', geborene Sachtleben (echte Identität) *'Sylvia Saalfeld', geschiedene Wielander, geborene Schröder (ehemals offiziell; Identität von Barbaras verstorbener Doppelgängerin Sylvia Wielander) *'Sylvia Sachtleben' (falscher Pass; Vorname von Sylvia Wielander und Barbaras Geburtsname) *'Consuela Martinez da Silva' (falscher Pass) *'Consuela Morales-Diaz' (offiziell; Vorname der falschen Identität und Nachname von Alfredo Morales-Diaz) Geschichte Staffel 1 Sie ist taff, attraktiv und eiskalt: Barbara von Heidenberg. Die Witwe von Wolfgang von Heidenberg kommt gemeinsam mit Miriam von Heidenberg, der Tochter aus erster Ehe ihres verstorbenen Mannes, an den Fürstenhof. Werner Saalfeld präsentiert Barbara von Heidenberg als die neue Frau an seiner Seite. Nach einiger Zeit feindet Barbara sich mit Elisabeth Saalfeld an und kommt durch Betrug mit einem Vertrag an ihre Fürstenhofanteile. Als sie Werner heiraten will, taucht plötzlich dessen totgeglaubte Ehefrau Charlotte Saalfeld wieder auf. Staffel 2 Bevor Barbara ihren Mann Wolfgang von Heidenberg ermordet hat, hatte dieser ein Testament verfasst, welches besagt, sollte ihre Stieftochter Miriam vor ihrem 25. Geburtstag heiraten, erbt diese alles, wenn nicht, erbt Barbara. Also setzt sie alles daran, um zu verhindern, dass Miriam heiratet, doch dieser Plan scheitert. Miriam heiratet Felix Tarrasch. Daraufhin entführt sie Felix und verlangt das Erbe von Miriam als Lösegeld. Sie musste später jedoch das Geld verbrennen. Als sie mitbekommt, dass Nora Dammann mit Werner geschlafen hat, will sie die Entführung ihr anhängen, was nicht ganz funktioniert, jedoch wird Nora von Werner gekündigt. Felix ahnt etwas und entführt Barbara, um herauszufinden, wo sie dass Lösegeld versteckt hat. Sie erzählt ihm, dass sie das Lösegeld verbrannt hat, dieser glaubt ihr das jedoch nicht. Letztendlich ahnt Robert Saalfeld, dass Felix Barbara im Weinkeller eingesperrt hat und befreit sie. Als Werner herausfindet, dass Barbara hinter der Entführung steckt, will sie ihn am Gipfelkreuz des Sprießlerbergs umbringen. Als dann auch noch Miriam und Robert auftauchen, versucht sie, beide umzubringen, stürzt jedoch selbst in den Abgrund. Staffel 4 Werner Saalfeld ist entsetzt, als er Sylvia Wielander kennenlernt. Sie sieht so aus wie Barbara, jedoch verliebt er sich in sie und heiratet sie schließlich auch. Wie sich später herausstellt, ist sie doch Barbara und damit die Mutter von Ben Sponheim. Die echte Sylvia Wielander ist tot und ihr Ehemann Paul Wielander hat Barbara den Glauben, Sylvia zu sein, mit psychischen Methoden, eingeflößt. Kurz vor der Hochzeit mit Werner erinnert sich Barbara wieder an ihr altes Leben und will sich an diesem rächen, indem sie ihm etwas untermischt, was typische Demenzsymptome hervorruft. Sie weiht Werners Bruder André Konopka ein, welcher bei dem Plan mitspielt. Auch ermordet Barbara ihren Ex-Mann Paul Wielander, als dieser ihr droht, ihre wahre Identität an die Polizei zu verraten. Als Emma Strobl herausfindet, dass Barbara Werner vergiftet und zu Felix Saalfeld ins Auto flieht, lässt Barbara ihre Maske und entführt die beiden. Jedoch stoppt André Barbaras Plan, Emma und Felix werden gerettet und Barbara wird verhaftet. Staffel 5 Nach einigen Monaten wird Barbara der Prozess gemacht, wozu auch Robert Saalfeld aus Paris anreist. Die beiden Anklagepunkte: Versuchter Mord an Miriam, Robert und Werner Saalfeld sowie Entführung von Emma und Felix Saalfeld. Ihr Verteidiger: Götz Zastrow. Niemand ahnt, dass die beiden eine heimliche Beziehung führen, genauso wenig, dass Dr. Axel Brunner, der psychologische Gutachter, einst Barbaras Komplize war. Umso schlimmer ist es für Barbara, als dieser, unabhängig von seinen früheren Machenschaften, sie in seinem Gutachten als mordfähige Narzisstin bezeichnet. Trotzdem wird sie, nach einem langen Prozess, von Richterin Felicitas Strehle, nur zu 6 Monaten Haft für die Entführung verurteilt, die sie jedoch bereits in der Untersuchungshaft abgesessen hat. Im Fall der Mordversuche wird sie, aus Mangel an Beweisen, freigesprochen. Staffel 6 Nach einiger Zeit wird Barbara von Götz' Sohn Markus Zastrow schwanger, sie verliert das Kind aber bei einem Treppensturz, direkt nach einem Streit mit Robert und will sich daraufhin an diesem rächen. Jedoch will Götz, welcher mittlerweile bereits ihr Ehemann ist, sie verraten und mit Beweisen an die Polizei ausliefern. Als Barbara ihm auf die Schliche kommt, ermordet sie ihn mithilfe von Dr. Steffen Oestreich mit blauem Eisenhut. Danach entführt sie Roberts große Liebe Eva Krendlinger und fordert als "Lösegeld", Roberts Tochter Valentina Saalfeld, welche noch ein Baby ist. Er legt sie jedoch rein und befreit Eva. Daraufhin zündet Barbara eine Bombe im Fürstenhof, mit dem Ziel, den Fürstenhof und alle sich darin befindenden Personen in den Untergang zu reißen. Doch später muss Barbara in einem Telefongespräch mit Werner erfahren, dass ihr Plan gescheitert ist und dass alle überlebt haben. Infolgedessen spielt sie den Saalfelds einen Flugzeugabsturz vor, befindet sich aber eigentlich auf der Flucht, wobei sie in einer Kiesgrube versinkt. Sie wird aber noch rechtzeitig entdeckt und gerettet und flieht anschließend in das fiktionale Land San Cortez, was man jedoch erst später erfährt. Staffel 9 Eines Tages steht der Besuch des südamerikanischen Botschafters Alfredo Morales-Diaz mit Gattin im Fürstenhof an. Werner Saalfeld bereitet sich gut auf das Treffen vor, doch ihn trifft beinahe der Schlag, als plötzlich Barbara von Heidenberg, alias Consuela Morales-Diaz vor ihm steht (Folge 1848). Barbara kehrt an den Fürstenhof zurück, um bei den dortigen Menschen Vergebung für ihre Missetaten zu suchen, hauptsächlich aber bei Werner, dem sie in der Vergangenheit übel mitgespielt und einige Male nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte. Es gibt aber noch einen anderen wichtigen Grund für ihre Rückkehr: Patrizia Dietrich, ihre Halbschwester, von der sie ihr ganzes Leben über nichts wusste. Barbara übergibt Patrizia einen Brief ihrer vor kurzem verstorbenen Mutter und gesteht, dass sie ihre Halbschwester ist. Daraufhin beschließen beide Schwestern, füreinander da zu sein und ihre gemeinsame Zeit zu genießen. Doch die Zeit tickt gegen Barbara, die an der tödlichen Krankheit RIS leidet, einem Gendefekt, bei dem sich allmählich die inneren Körperorgane auflösen, weshalb sie auch unter ständigem Einfluss von Morphin steht. Sie beschließt, ihre letzte Lebenszeit am Fürstenhof zu verbringen und dort ihren Seelenfrieden zu finden. Bei einen Arzttermin in der Praxis von Dr. Michael Niederbühl erinnert sie ihn an die Schweigepflicht über ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand, hat ihn dann jedoch von ihr entbunden, um Werner zu beweisen, dass sie wirklich krank ist. Später will sie sich an Friedrich Stahl rächen, indem sie alles so aussehen lässt, als hätte dieser sie umgebracht und verschwinden lassen. Die Rache war dafür, dass ihre Schwester Patrizia, während eines Streits mit Friedrich, einen Sturz von der Treppe erlitt, wobei diese ins Koma fiel, jedoch ist Barbara fest davon überzeugt, dass er es vorsätzlich getan hat. Sie engagiert Goran Kalkbrenner als Bodyguard und schlägt diesen mit Friedrichs Golfschläger nieder. Anschließend betäubt sie Friedrich und verwüstet das ganze Zimmer und verteilt sogar Proben von ihrem eigenen Blut, welche sie wegen ihrer Krankheit besitzt. Sie hofft, Werner Saalfeld in ihren Plan einbinden zu können, dieser lässt sie jedoch vor Kommissar Meyser auffliegen. Ihre kleine Nichte Mila Stahl war bei ihr in San Cortez, als ihre eigene Mutter Patrizia sie durch Daniel Brückner entführen lies. Barbara kümmerte sich liebevoll um Mila. Staffel 10 Barbara will sich an Friedrich Stahl rächen, dafür dass dieser ihre Schwester Patrizia in Notwehr erschossen hat und kündigt dies auch telefonisch bei Friedrich an. Sie will Patrizias und Friedrichs gemeinsame Tochter Mila entführen lassen, indem sie zwei Männer beauftragt. Diese werden jedoch noch am Flughafen verhaftet. Daraufhin gibt Friedrich seine Tochter in die Obhut seines erwachsenen Sohnes Leonard Stahl und dessen Ehefrau Pauline Stahl, welche in Wien wohnen und lässt Barbara glauben, Mila wäre mit ihrem Kindermädchen nach Norddeutschland gefahren. Staffel 11 Kurz darauf heuert Barbara den Journalisten Bertram Kesselring an, der aussagen soll, er hätte gesehen, wie Friedrich Stahl ohne Grund auf Patrizia Dietrich geschossen hätte. Aufgrund dessen wird gegen Friedrich, wegen Mordes, ermittelt. Als Luisa Wegener, damals noch Reisiger, das erfährt, macht sie ebenfalls eine Aussage bei der Polizei, da sie gesehen hat, dass Patrizia in Notwehr erschossen wurde. Deshalb versucht Kesselring, Luisa zu bestechen, sodass diese seine Aussage bestätigt. Als sie so tut, als wolle sie auf das Angebot eingehen, warten Sebastian Wegener und Friedrich im Gebüsch und hören alles mit. Letztlich gelingt es ihnen, Kesselring zu überzeugen, seine Aussage bei der Polizei zu ändern und anschließend, mit Barbaras Geld, unterzutauchen, um sich so vor Barbara zu schützen. Staffel 13 Werner Saalfeld verdächtigt Friedrich Stahl, seinen Laptop mit einem Spionage-Virus infiziert zu haben. Er sucht nach Beweisen, doch Susan Newcombe und Friedrich bemerken, dass auch der Bürocomputer im „Fürstenhof“ mit dem Virus befallen ist und das Hotel Opfer eines Hackerangriffs wurde. Während Charlotte Saalfeld, Werner und Friedrich rätseln, wer hinter dem Hackerangriff steckt, erreicht sie die Nachricht von Barbaras Tod. Vor allem Werner bezweifelt, dass Barbara wirklich tot ist und verdächtigt sie, für den Angriff verantwortlich zu sein. Friedrich hingegen ist erleichtert, dass der Alptraum mit Barbara endlich ein Ende hat. Kurz darauf bekommen Werner und Friedrich beide zugleich das Angebot, 10 Millionen € zu bekommen, sollten sie den jeweils anderen umbringen. Doch beide schlagen dieses Angebot sofort ab, versprechen sich dies auch gegenseitig, Werner jedoch bleibt Friedrich gegenüber misstrauisch. Kurz darauf kommt Barbaras Witwer, Alfredo Morales-Diaz, alias Diego Alvarez an den Fürstenhof, um ihren letzten Wunsch zu erfüllen und sich an Werner und Friedrich zu rächen, dieser kann jedoch aufgehalten und verhaftet werden. Als Friedrich jedoch bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kommt, verlangt Werner, von Barbaras Notar, die 10 Millionen Euro. Der Notar schickt Werner einen Schlüssel zu einem Schließfach, welches einen Koffer und einen Brief von Barbara enthält. Diese schreibt, dass sie eigentlich dachte und zugleich hoffte, Werner würde sterben. Als er und André Konopka den Koffer öffnen, finden sie einen Diamanten, im Wert der versprochenen 10 Millionen €. Als sie im Internet nachschauen, um welchen Diamanten es sich handelt, wird klar, dass er ein gestohlenes Ausstellungsstück ist und wenn Werner ihn verkaufen würde, würde er sich strafbar machen. Er will das Risiko trotzdem eingehen, da er Friedrichs Anteile am Fürstenhof, von dessen Kindern, abkaufen will. Ein Kontakt von Beatrice Stahl zeigt schon Interesse, doch die eingeweihte Charlotte gibt den Diamanten schließlich an die Polizei weiter. Serientode Ihren ersten Serientod stirbt sie gegen Ende der 2. Staffel, in Folge 476, als sie versucht, Werner, Miriam und Robert Saalfeld, am Gipfelkreuz des Sprießlerbergs, umzubringen. Damals fiel Barbara von einer Klippe und tauchte dann in der 4. Staffel wieder als Sylvia Wielander auf. Nachdem Barbara von Heidenberg im Fürstenhof eine Bombe explodieren ließ (Folge 1382/1383), inszeniert sie einen Flugzeugabsturz. In Wahrheit ist sie aber auf der Flucht und gelangt zu einer Kiesgrube, in die sie unglücklicherweise hineinstürzt. Da das Wasser in diesem Moment steigt und da sie mit ihrem angeschossenen Bein nicht aufstehen kann, versinkt Barbara im Morast. So stirbt sie, Ende der 6. Staffel, ihren zweiten Serientod. In der 9. Staffel wird aufgedeckt, was damals wirklich geschah: Barbara wurde in der Kiesgrube von zwei Spaziergängern entdeckt und gerettet. Eigentlich plante sie, unter falschem Namen nach Caracas in Venezuela zu fliegen. Dies war ihr nach dem Vorfall in der Kiesgrube nicht mehr möglich und so schlug sie sich alleine bis an die Küste Italiens durch. Dort versteckte sie sich als blinde Passagierin auf einem der Schiffe von Alfredo Morales-Diaz. So gelangte sie nach San Cortez. In Folge 2700 der 13. Staffel erreicht die Nachricht von Barbaras Tod den Fürstenhof. Hintergrundwissen * wurde am 02. Oktober 1966 geboren * starb am 14. März 2017 * starb im Alter von 50 Jahren Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Weibliche Antagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 9 Kategorie:Bösewichte Kategorie:Biester Kategorie:Intriganten Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Verrückt Kategorie:Familie Sachtleben Kategorie:Familie von Heidenberg Kategorie:Familie Zastrow Kategorie:Besitzer des Fürstenhofs